31 Ogos! Chu!
by Collina
Summary: Malaysia tidak menerima ucapan maupun hadiah dari Indonesia di hari Ulangtahunnya. Ia malah Pulang malam dengan Australia. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Dalam Rangka Malaysia Independence day. Warning: Melayucest! straight pair Fem!IndonesiaxMale!Malaysia. rnr. dont like dont read.


31 Agustus, Dimana setiap tahunnya Ia merayakan Ulang Tahun kemerdekaan. Jalur gemilang berkibar di seluruh pelosok tanah air, parade dari Kantor serta anak anak dengan seragam sekolah yang menyunggingkan senyum ceria sembari berkeliling di wilayah Kuala Lumpur dan terlihat bahagia menyambut hari Ulang tahunnya. Kerajaan Persekutuan Malaysia.

Personifikasi Kerajaan Malaysia Terlihat bahagia melihat semangat rakyatnya hari itu. Walau perayaan Ulang Tahun Kemerdekaannya tidak seheboh Indonesia, setidaknya sebagian besar rakyatnya menghargai dan memiliki Jiwa patriotisme hari itu. Meninggalkan semua perbedaan yang ada dan membaur menjadi satu.

Malaysia masuk ke kamarnya. Beberapa Bingkisan berjejer rapi di samping tempat tidur. Ada Ipad keluaran terbaru yang di dapat dari Singapura, miniatur Angkor wat dari Kamboja, scone buatan mantan motherlandnya England yang tentu saja membuatnya ilfeel seketika, dan kartu ucapan serta bingkisan dari beberapa negara lain. Namun diantara bingkisan dan Kartu ucapan, Ia tidak menemukan benda apapun dari gadis *coret* kakak tersayangnya, Indonesia.

"Apa mungkin dia lupa?," gumam Malaysia sembari menghela nafas. Sepertinya memang iya. Hubungan dia dan kakaknya akhir akhir ini memang bisa dibilang sulit. Beberapa waktu lalu mereka bertengkar lagi karena masalah tortor. Juga salah satu perusahaan yang ada di tempatnya merusak batas negara milik kakaknya. Wajar saja Indonesia marah. Tapi Malaysia tahu, semarah-marahnya Indonesia dengan Malaysia, Indonesia tidak akan melupakan Ulang tahunnya.

"Ah, mungkin dia memang sedikit sibuk." Malaysia berusaha berpikir positif.

* * *

**30 Ogos! Chu!**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**OC Indo Malay Terinspirasi sama Indonesia-Tan n Malaysia Kun © Kalua-Zeruk senpai n Rupyon di deviantart**

**Warning!: fem!IndonesiaxMale!Malaysia | Straight pair | Typos| Nista| Agak nggak Nyambung|Geje**

**Dont Like, dont Read**

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 23.30. Namun Indonesia belum juga nampak batang hidungya. Selain itu Indonesia juga belum mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun. Malaysia Bolak balik mengecek Handphone-nya. Tidak ada pesan satupun dari Indonesia. Malaysia menjadi agak Khawatir. Jangan jangan Indonesia memang sudah melupakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah Malaysia. Malaysia mengintip dari balik Jendela. Ternyata Indonesia datang naik jeep safari. Diantar oleh Australia.

"Makasih ya tumpangangannya Aussie," Indonesia tersenyum ramah pada Australia. Australia mengedipkan mata sembari mengacungkan Jempolnya.

"Sip deh Nes. Pokoknya besok aku jemput. Sampai ketemu lagi besok," balas Australia sembari menjalankan mobilnya. Indonesia melambaikan tangannya pada Australia.

"Eh, selarut ini? Besok ketemu Lagi? Mereka Kencan?!," Malaysia memulai dugaan dugaannya. Sister complexnya kambuh. Ia segera membuka pintu dan menemui kakaknya –Yang sebenarnya hendak menuju rumahnya-. Indonesia yang melihat adiknya berada di luar larut malam terkejut.

"Eh, lon. Kamu belum tidur?tumben jam segini masih bangun. Biasanya udah molor sampai susah dibangunin," Malaysia memasang muka kecut.

"Kamu sendiri keluyuran malem malem. Jam segini baru pulang. Bareng cowok lagi. Dua hari yang lalu pulang bareng Neth, seminggu lalu bareng Nihon..dan sekarang kamu sama maniak Koala itu. Aku nggak nyangka kamu cewek kaya gitu," Malaysia mulai mengeluarkan kata kata sarkasnya. padahal sebenarnya dia cemburu dengan Nation pria yang sedang dekat dengan kakaknya. Tapi entah mengapa hanya kata kata kasar yang tentu saja membuat Indonesia kesal yang terucap.

" Maksudmu? Cewek kaya gitu? Kaya gitu gimana lon?," tanya Indonesia mulai kesal.

" Ya, seperti apa..itu..seperti wanita nggak ada maruah...Ah..Iya..Kalau dalam bahasa Gaulmu biasa disebut..Jab..jablay," Jawab Malaysia datar. Indonesia merasa kesal bercampur sedih dengan perilaku adiknya. Namun khusus hari ini, dia menahannya untuk tidak melakukan _smack down_ di tempat pada adiknya. Tak sadar butir butir air mata menggenang di matanya..dan kemudian membasahi pipinya.

"MALON BEGO! KURANG AJAR. JAUH JAUH AKU BELA BELAIN PULANG DARI AUSTRALIA CUMA BUAT KETEMU SAMA KAMU. MALAH DI KATA KATAIN KAYA GINI. DASAR KURANG AJAR. POKONYA AKU NGGAK TERIMA. AKU BENCI SAMA KAMU MALON SIALAN!," Indonesia berteriak sembari melemparkan sebuah tas bingkisan berwarna biru ke arah Malaysia dan berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Malaysia merasa bersalah karena ia merasa kata katanya memang keterlaluan. Seharusnya kalau Ia cemburu tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu. Malaysia memungut bingkisan yang dilemparkan Oleh Indonesia. Ia membuka bengkisan tersebut. Ternyata isinya adalah boneka buatan tangan berbentuk Garuda yang memeluk hati bermotif jakur gemilang disertai tulisan HAPPY B'DAY KE 55 MALAYSIA beserta sebuah surat. Malaysia segera membuka surat tersebut dan membaca Isinya.

_'Untuk Adikku __tersayang__, Malaysia_

_Maaf yah, mungkin aku telat banget ngucapin ini ke kamu. Maklum aku repot. Sehabis menghadiri KTT Nonblok di Iran, aku j Harus cepet cepet ke Australia, Ngurusin Festival Indonesia di Melbourne. Sebenernya Australia menyuruhku menginap saja di rumhnya. Tapi aku nolak. Habisnya aku mau ngasih ini ke kamu. _

_Walaupun telat, Selamat Ulang Tahun ya Malaysia-Kun..semoga makin sukses.  
Peace  
Dari kakakmu yang paling cantik  
Indonesia Raya'_

Malaysia menyesali perbuatannya. Ia segera berlari menyusul indonesia di rumahnya dan membuka pintunya yang tidak di kunci.

"Ndon..Indon...," Malaysia memanggil Indonesia. Namun tak ada jawaban. Malaysia akhirnya masuk ke rumah kakaknya. Dan mencarinya semua ruangan. Ahirnya Ia menemukan Indonesia tengah menangis di kamarnya.

"Indon..," Panggil Malaysia. Bantal terbang segera menghujam wajah Malaysia.

" Lo ngapain kesini lon! Pulang sono! Gue sebel sama lo!," Ucap Indonesia sambil menangis. Malaysia mendekati Indonesia yang sedang kerasukan *coret* Marah dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Maafin aku Indon..Aku nggak Bermaksud nyakitin kamu.," Ujarnya. Indonesia berontak dalam pelukan Malaysia. Memukul dada Malaysia yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi nyatanya lo nyakitin gue dengan kata kata lo bego! Sekarang lepasin! Gue nggak mau ngomong sama lo sekarang.," Indonesia masih menangis. Tiba tiba Malaysia mengenggam kedua tangan Indonesia dan menindih tubuhnya. Bibirnya dibungkam Oleh Bibir Malaysia. Malaysia menciumnya tiba tiba. Indonesia membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut. Sedang Malaysia melanjutkan ciumannya. Tidak memberi kesempatan Indonesia Untuk berbicara dan bernafas. Indonesia berontak. Berusaha mendorong Malaysia. Namun entak kenapa kali Ini Malaysia lebih Kuat.

"ahk..Lon..Ukhm...aph..uhmpuhmppphhk...hen...ti..ukhmmmhph," Indonesia berusaha berbicara di tengah agresi yang dilancarakan oleh Malaysia. Sadar Bahwa Indonesia wajahnya mulai membiru kehabisan oksigen, Malaysia melepaskan ciumannya. Memberikan kesempatan gadis di bawahnya untuk bernafas. Indonesia mendorong Malaysia yag tidak bergeming. Ia malah memeluk tubuh mungil Indonesia.

"Maaf Ndon..aku salah. Aku kira Kamu lupa ulang tahunku..gara gara jalan sama Australia. Aku jadi kesal," bisik Malaysia

"Bego..Mana mungkin aku lupa sama Ulang tahunmu, manusia paling nyebelin se-antero jagad raya," Indonesia mendengus kesal. Senyum tersungging dari bibir Malaysia.

"Syukurlah..," Ucapnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Indonesia.

"Udah! Sekarang Lepasin gue bego!," pinta Indonesia yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Melihat raut wajah Indonesia, wajah mesum *coret* licik Malaysia muncul.

"Nggak...aku mau disini terus sampai besok. Mau meluk kamu, tidur sama kamu lagian ini kan Ulang tahunku. Boleh yaa," Malaysia memasang _puppy eyesnya_ yang mau tak mau membuat Indonesia luluh.

"Oke oke,, kamu boleh tidur sini. Tapi nggak boleh ngapa ngapain Gue!," Ujar Indonesia. Malaysia memandang Indonesia dengan tatapan nakal.

"Nggak janji Ndon," Malaysia menjulurkan Lidahnya. Indonesia yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus berteriak dengan suara TOA-nya yang kemudian hilang di bungkam Malaysia dan menjadi suara-suara tidak jelas .

**TAMATTAMATAMATAMATAMAT DENGAN NISTANYA!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

~OMAKE~

Singapura yang habis pulang dari bermain _Paintball_ dengan England dan juga Philiphina mendatangi Rumah Indonesia untuk numpang mandi. Maklum, sumurnya lagi kering. Seperti biasa, ia tahu Rumah Indonesia tidak dikunci. Jadi Ia langsung masuk saja ke rumah Indonesia.

"Kak Nesia..aku numpang mandi," Ujar Singapura. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Iapun langsung ngeloyor masuk ke rumah Indonesia.

Ketika melewati Kamar Indonesia yang pintunya setengah di buka, Ia mendengar suara aneh. Kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengintip. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu, Indonesia berada di kamarnya tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Malaysia yang sedang menggenggam tangan Indonesia dan mencium Indonesia yang berusaha berontak. Jatung Singapore berdetak kencang.

"Kak..malaysia..dengan kak Indo.., Singapore menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghiraukan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan segera ke luar rumah Indonesia.

"Kayaknya aku hari ini numpang mandi di Brunei aja.," Gumamnya.

**BENERBENERTAMATDENGAN NISTA!**

* * *

A/n

_**Fict Melayucest saia yang lainnya. Sebenernya pengen buat NethxNesia Tapi kenapa jadinya malah mereka.**_

_**Cerita ini saia buat dalam rangka memperingati Hari Ulang Tahun Malaysia. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan sebagian ide cerita. Hal itu karna sesuatu yang tidak disengaja.**_

_**Oh ya..Tanggal 30-31 Agustus itu ada KTT Non Blok di Teheran, Habis itu, tanggal 31-1 oktober ada Festival Indonesia di Melbourne. Makanya saia buat Inndonesia telat ngasi selamat ke Australia.**_

_**Walaupun Fict ini nista, dan agak janggal di mata readers, saya mohon Previewnya untuk memperbaiki gaya penulisan maupun ide cerita saia di tulisan yang akan datang. Kritik secara sehat, karena kritik itu bersifat membangun. Jangan nge flame ataupun nge-bash karena dua hal itu bisa membunuh karakter #halah**_

_**Oke, sekian bacotan dari saia..**_

_**Grazie**_

_**~Collina~**_


End file.
